A vehicle is an apparatus that moves into a specific direction as a driver operates. A common example of a vehicle is a car.
A vehicle is equipped with various lamps including a headlamp and a rear combination lamp. The headlamp secures a clear view for drivers at night. A rear combination lamp includes a brake light, a stop lamp, and a turn signal lamp. The rear combination lamp provides information, such as braking and turning, to pedestrians or other vehicles.